


Only Human, Super or Not

by SeanSlept



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Sad, Writer isn't okay, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanSlept/pseuds/SeanSlept
Summary: A pile of emotional ones shots. None are related to each other.Basically our hero's and villains can't handle the heat.





	Only Human, Super or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've not been writing. I'm trying. I had to apparently pay rent tho literally no one else has.
> 
> Honestly I've been struggling with depression for a long time, no I'm not whining or asking for help. I can cope on my own, its just spiked recently and I know writing helps me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta as perusual  
> I haven't been updating and I'm sorry. But I am getting a laptop this week, my dad is being difficult saying I should keel money put away and work for the laptop. Drama queen.
> 
> I'll update ASAP

Barry hasn't been okay for a long time. In fact he couldn't tell you the last time he has been okay. Between loosing both his parents in one night, pining after his best friend for 14 years only for her to choose someone else, getting bullied, getting hit by lightning, being betrayed by his superhuman mentor, getting his dad back just in time to be murdered, getting betrayed again by another speedy mentor, and now just being too weak. Too slow. Not enough. Every thing seemed worthless, if he tried he would just mess it up.

Trying to be okay was...well, hard. It's hard trying to be okay, and even harder to pretend to be okay. But the hardest thing to do it to confess to not being okay. Which is what Barry keeps trying to do, but no one listens.

"Hey, bear. How are you this morning?" Joe asks as Barry enters the precinct, not turning to look at the boy.

"If you'd truly ask me, I'd say not good, perhaps terrible. But you aren't, so I'm good." Barry mumbled off handedly as he headed towards the lab. Joe still didn't look up from the papers.

"Mmm, that's good. Coming around for movie night?" Joe asked but then set the papers down.

"Maybe." Barry said and walked away up the stairs. He could feel tears brimming his eyes but he shook his head and pushing the feeling down.

 Logically, Barry is aware he should talk so someone. He can't work up the nerve to though.

The day continues without much thought, he can bring himself to actually build conversation. As the brunette was leaving he got a notification from Cisco about Captain Cold's gun being activated and used. He sighed knowing its probably going to be something quick, so he get back home where he doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing the crack in the mask he's grown to use.

He flashed into the warehouse, he was met with just Cold, sitting in the center on a seemingly misplaced recliner. Powered up cold gun held loosely in his right hand, hanging off the arm rest. He could appear relaxed to others but Barry knows better, he may be lounging back into the soft leather seat, legs relaxed into a classically obnoxious man spread. His head tilted every so slightly to meet the tips of the fingers of his left hand feigning uncaring.

"What do you want Snart?" Barry asked trying to sound irritated but the shakiness of his voice. And that's what caught the villain's attention.

"I just need a favor, but that can wait now." Cold said sitting up pushing himself farther onto the chair. "A more pressing matter came up."

"Something more important happened in the minute and a half I've been here?" Barry questions. Snart stares at the younger male with a scrutinizing glare.

"How long?" The cool drawl of the elder's voice rings out.

"How long what?"

"How long have you needed someone and no one around knew or cared?" At the words Barry's form retreated into its self, his shoulders slumped, his arms crossed over his chest. He could feel his heart strain and stutter. 

"I-I don't-"

"Barry, how long have you been ignored by the people around you?"

"Since the incident with Zoom. When he broke my back." Barry felt his eyes water again, his voice wavering more as he continued to speak. "I don't know what happened."

 "Barry. Have you tried to talk to someone for help?" Snart was furious by now, this is a kid who has but his life on the line for everyone around him for than once, and they have the nerve to ignore him. This hero has had so much tragedy and now his only crutch has broke and no one was there to pick him up. There were tears falling down his face, small sniffles and soft sobs filling the silence as he nodded. For a minute captain cold stared at his nemesis, the only sounds were of devastation pouring out of the hero. Then he fell, finally cracking, landing on his knees with a soft thud. Full heavy sobs wrack his small form as he began to cry hysterics.

 That was enough, Snart abruptly stood from his seat and crossed the room. He set the cold gun down next to him as he slowly removed the cowl from Barry's face. Barry looked up at the criminal, who slowly knelt to the same level as the brunette.

"No body cares Snart. I'm not worth it." Barry sobbed to the elder.

"Barry, if there is one person worth it, it is you. You're worth it." Leonard said sternly as he then pulled Barry towards himself and into an embrace. Barry desperately clung to the heavy warm jacket around Leonard, as if the their would realise what he was doing and leave.

"It's okay Barry, let it out. You can get through this, you're strong." Snart continued to spew comforts and assurances to Barry as the latter cried out the feelings hr had been bottling up for months.

"I just feel so lost, like everything I once knew is gone, and its like anyone who does stick around one do because they have to." 

"I think I'll need to have a talk with a few of these people." Snart announced causing Barry to pull him closer.

After a few more minutes of crying Barry settled to small occasional sniffles and hiccups. Snart stood again holstering his weapon and holding a hand out for the speedster. Gently the offer was accepted and Leonard lead the hero out to his vehicle.

"Can you call everyone to STAR Labs. And I mean everyone. Including Iris, and Singh." Barry gawked at Cold. "Don't be surprised he has placed bets with his husband on when you were going to tell him for months. Looks like his husband wins." Barry does that sending an alert to his team but texting his boss.

They arrived after everyone else as Snart actually was a good driver. As Barry entered, face still reddened from crying, followed by a protective presence of a heavy hand on his shoulder, eyes followed the limb to none other than the face of the wanted man, Leonard Snart. Singh pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the criminal. But Joe made no move to do the same.

"Let go of him Snart." Singh commanded.

"Not gonna happen Cap. I need to talk to all of you about something." Snart drawled.

"What did you do to him?" Singh asked slowly lowering the weapon.

"If you think you are going to put this shit on me you are sorely mistaken, David. I am a terrible person, I have murdered, and stolen things before but never in my entire life will I sink to this low." Snart said feeling eyes of the guilty snap up to him, and Barry step closer into his arm.

"I am positive none of you are aware on how Barry has been doing for the past three months. Did you guys even realise he had been paralysed so many months back? Or have you been aware that he has been slowly breaking down, that he believes as well as I do that you people, the people closest to him no longer care. That he has taken to breaking down in front of me, and taken to me for comfort?" Leonard questions. After a minute of silence Barry could feel the tears build up again.

"Really? No one even going to try to deny it? No one gonna make an excuse for neglecting Barry? He has protected every one of you, he rocked his  _life_ for you losers. What the fuck? Where would each and every one of you be if he wasn't here?"

"Cisco? You and your brother would both be dead. Caitlin, you would have actually been blown up by me if Barry wasn't there for you. Iris, you and that entire room of people poison by the tricksters would be dead. Joe west you would have been killed by the Mardon if Barry wasn't there. Your husband would be dead if Barry did put out the office fire. Where would all of you be if Barry wasn't there for you?" Len ranted angrily at each of them. 

"Like you have any room to talk, Snart." Iris snapped.

"Consider this Miss West, I am the last person who should see him like this, I am the last person who should care. I am a criminal he is hunting for in both professions and yet here he is, next to me confronting you for not caring because he was so lost, and forgotten by you losers that I am the person he found comfort in." Cold gritted to the young woman, who's eyes fell to the floor again.

"I wanna ask them something." Barry said looking to Leonard who merely nodded.

"What did I do to make you not care?" After another minute Joe spoke up.

"I care Be-" Joe tried but was cut up from Barry snapping at him.

"The hell you do! How was I doing this morning, did you even remember you pretended to care? Do you remember what I said?" Joe was silent but tried.

"You said go-" he was interrupted again.

"No! I said of you were actually asking I'd said bad, in fact terrible." Barry was  furious. He has fresh tears falling as he continued to scream at his 'friends', the only thing keeping him from running was Snart's hand lingering in his shoulder.

"None of you listened for months! Did anyone here realize I was out of work for two weeks? When I was paralyzed? When the only way around was in Thawne's wheelchair? That I was sleeping here the whole time? No one even helped me into the fucking chair, I woke up and couldn't feel my legs and no one was there. I was carelessly forgotten, also IV, no food, or water." As Barry spoke about being paralyzed each person across the room from him was surprised.

"I understand you weren't properly informed I was the Flash. But two weeks of me not showing up and no sign of the flash anywhere? Not a single call went through to my phone. In fact when I returned to work I found I was replaced by some guy named Julian Albert who literally had no records of any sort for being in forensics." Barry was direction his glare at his captain, but it quickly switched to Caitlin.

"I trusted you with my life, and you repay me with pretended to care enough to toss me in a medical bed then leave. Were you too caught up in your own mind about Jay Garrick? Was it too much to lose him after losing Ronnie? Did you forget I continued to do both my jobs after I went back to almost save my mom only to come back and watch my dad die at the hands of your stupid crush? I did two jobs while you could even do the one  _I_ pay you for!" The now shaking hero changed targets again.

"I really though we could have been great friends! And we were on the road to being so, but because some unknown reason you thought your brother getting into a car crash was enough to toss that away. Are you really that desperate to kick me off to the side?" 

"Joe, you were my legal guardian for 15 years and now you can't even pretend to care about me. You ruined my life from the beginning! You arrested my dad despite the both of us telling what happened. You pretend to have great gut instincts but you honestly couldn't even realise you had a biological son, and you used him to replace me. You didn't even realise you moved him into my room as if I moved out. Which I have been living here since then."

"Iris. For most my life I thought we were meant to be together. I thought I loved you, and perhaps I did. We were best friends, inseparable, but the moment you started dating Eddie I was forgotten, you completely moved on. And as soon as he dies you had the nerve to crawl back to me. You tried to repair things, then suddenly you stopped. You are the least loyal person I have ever known, your mind is strictly on what fake tragedy you have been through."

"I don't want any one of you here anymore!" Barry finished with a shout turning around and burning his face in Snart's jacket. Everyone watched in astonishment.

"And you still have the nerve to call me criminal. I have a question. How long would it have taken one of you to notice he was hurting? Would it have taken to self harm? Suicide?" The moment the word slipped from Snart's drawl he could feel the rage Barry felt, tightening his grip around the younger.

"I think you should head his words and leave. I think you have done enough damage." Leonard finalized. Slowly they left, captain Singh being the last to leave, but was stopped.

"I expect he gets paid vacation, and keeps his job." Snart demands and the captain nods. When things finally settled Barry was calm again and looked to the criminal curiously.

"What favor did you have to ask before this happened?"

"Just in need of assistance for an unruly rogue." Snart said shaking his head.


End file.
